1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure are directed to a wire grid polarizer and a method of fabricating the same.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A wire grid polarizer is a parallel conduction wire array in which conductor wires are arranged in parallel to polarize certain light from electromagnetic waves.
In response to non-polarized incident light, a wire grid polarizer with a smaller period than the wavelength of the incident light reflects polarized light in a direction parallel to the wires thereof, and transmits therethrough polarized light in a direction perpendicular to the wires thereof. A wire grid polarizer, unlike an absorptive polarizer, allows reflected polarized light to be reused.